


Teach Me, Baby

by The_Capslock_Queen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Aobajousai, Azurashi High, Baby, Dates, Games, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Lessons, Light Fic, M/M, ME - Freeform, Multiple chapters, Paintball, Reader-Insert, Sleepovers, Texting, The Seals, This fic is a birthday gift, This is quite obviously a gay fanfic, Training, Volleyball, but aye that's low-key, cursing, damn those arms, dem ringtones tho, except for the low-key angst, iwa-chan's arms, low-key angst, male reader - Freeform, only ocs are the Azurashi team, raging, setter, teach - Freeform, what even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Capslock_Queen/pseuds/The_Capslock_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't sure what you had done to deserve this. Why must the universe do this to you? You could have handled a new city. Hell, even an unfamiliar school with new people didn't faze you. But the volleyball team... They were something else. Loud, Annoying, Fun. And alright, that wasn't the worst of it. The worst of it was that you met him: Oikawa Tooru.<br/>The universe truly despised you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFabulousPancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabulousPancake/gifts).



> This fic will not be continued.  
> But worry not, I will make another Oikawa x Reader fic based on this one, and that one I will continue!  
> If you like this first chapter ( or if you have some notes ), please let me know. That way I know if this is the way to go for the other fic or not.  
> You can also send in suggestions for situations you'd like to be in with Oikawa. If I do use them, I will credit you, of course.  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Azurashi High. A school prized for it's educational system and recognized as one of the most achieved schools due to having so many accomplished students. Many went on to become important lawyers, architects, surgeons, etc.

Your basic high-standing school, really.

One where you definitely did not fit into. Regardless, you had worked hard to get into the school ( mainly because your parent(s) wanted you to. You decided that you would try your best, but if you failed, you failed. The seals would have to accept their loss then. )

You had just gotten out of the entrance ceremony, which could have been a great nap for you, had the person next to you not nudged you awake every time you were ready to doze off. 

They had given you an hour to explore campus, before you had to go to your classes. They would not tolerate any late-comers, or so they had said. You simply took notice of the fact that you had a whole hour to explore the school. In particular, the gym. 

You rounded a corner, curiously searching for said gym. You had decided to join the school's volleyball team. You had a passion for the sport, had it ever since you were a child. It was one of the few things that interested you, and you wouldn't simply let it lay in a corner to be forgotten. You had joined a neighbourhood team, but you had to leave.

You weren't sad about that, per se. In all honesty, you never were all that close to your teammates and that was really something you missed. You wanted a team in which you could feel at home. 

It had been a couple of months since you had moved from your old town to Sendai, a very large city. It was crowded.  _Too_  crowded, sometimes. Then again, you were used to living in a very quiet environment. Your previous town had counted, maybe, twenty thousand residents. Sendai city exceeded one million. 

Once you had been settled in your new home, your parent(s) had given you your educational options. You could choose between three schools: Azurashi High, Aobajousai High and Uzuwani High. 

You put your priorities straight first and then you chose. You definitely weren't going for Uzuwani High. Their volleyball team was terrible.  Aobajousai was a private school, and you felt that you could get in some serious trouble there ( you couldn't explain said feeling, but you went with it .) There was only one option left; Azurashi High.

Their educational system was said to be close to Aobajousai's and their volleyball team was said to not be half-bad, either. The choice was made quite easily.

Your eyes fell upon the building you had been looking for: The gym. 

It looked well-maintained from the outside. As expected of a school such as Azurashi. Not only was it well-maintained ( painted, polished, not a hint of dirt to be seen ), it was also quite big. Correction, it was huge.

You wondered if this was the correct gym. In the information you had read, Azurashi had more than one gym ( Even though they didn't have that many sports clubs.) This couldn't be a gym that only one team used, right?  Perhaps this was the main gym, used for P.E. 

_'I guess I'll find out_ _'_ , You thought as you sauntered your way over to the gym. 

It's doors were made of metal and, as expected, held no sign of rust whatsoever. You pulled at the handle, attempting to slide the door open, but found that no matter how hard you pulled the door wouldn't open. It was locked. Just your luck. You pulled once more out of frustration, but it did you no good. If anything, it made you more frustrated. 

A groan escaped you and you rolled your head. It took you a bit to find this gym, how much time would it take for you to find the other ones? And would those be locked as well?

"Excuse me", a voice from behind startled you. You whirled around as you clutched your hand over your rapidly speeding heart, hoping to calm it just a little. The person that had sneaked up on you chuckled at your surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"You didn't scare me", You quickly said with a small glare. You knew full well that they had scared you, but that didn't mean you had to admit it. You looked up at the male in front of you. He was tall. Taller than you, and that bugged you, if only a bit. Now, you weren't  _small_ , exactly. You just weren't a goddamn giant. 

"Can I help you?", You asked, somewhat briskly. You only now noticed there was another person next to them. This one, too, was taller than you, but not by that much, so that made you feel a bit better about it. 

The male that had previously spoken to you leaned forward slightly, coming down more to your eye-level. Maybe he did this out of habit, you were sure the sound up there wasn't all that great, or maybe just to spite you. Either way, you couldn't say that you were very pleased by the sudden proximity and you took a step back. 

"We were actually wondering if we could help you", He said. His eyes shifted to the doors before going back to you. "You didn't seem to know that the gym is only opened after lessons have ended, so we assumed you were new here. Is that right?"

You nodded, grumbling slightly. 

He grinned at this and said: "I'm Hasegawa Akira." He then pointed at the male next to him, who waved somewhat sheepishly at you. "This is Akimoto Chihiro. He's a bit shy at first, but he'll warm right up to you." Chihiro seemed to send Akira a soft glare at the statement. It was either ignored by the other or went unnoticed, because Akira simply went on talking.

"Why were you trying to get into the gym?", He asked, blinked, and then said: "Oh, pardon me, I didn't ask you your name."

Not that you had minded that he had forgotten to ask. You were up and ready to leave, anyways. "  ", you answered, a bit curtly. This Akira was getting on your nerves. You didn't bide particularly well with people who were as chipper as him on the first meeting. Sure, you'd had plenty of friends that were chipper, hyper, happy, whatever you want to call it, but you didn't appreciate it that much in the beginning. You were an introvert, and nothing did not betray this.

"Oh, I like your name", He said with a smile. You grunted lightly in recognition. 

"Akira", Chihiro said, as if urging the other to say something else. Which he did. "That's right!", He exclaimed "Chihiro and I were wondering if you'd like a guide. We've been here longer than you have."

"It's not at all a problem for us", Chihiro quickly spoke up, as if he thought you would refuse simply because it wouldn't work out for them.  

You shook your head. Honestly, you just wanted to explore the campus by yourself. That would be most relaxing and enjoyable for you. Now, you did remember just how huge Azurashi High was, and you couldn't recall having passed by a map ( because the school wasn't  _that_  big, you were sure ), but that didn't really matter to you. Asking for help was one of your least favorite things to do, and just because you were somewhere new wouldn't change this fact.

Not only that, your social skills were close to zero.

"No, Thank you", you said, waving your hand in a dismissing manner, hoping to get your point across more strongly.  

"Ah, that's alright", Chihiro said, while Akira looked a bit dejected at your rejection of his help. "If you need anything, you can always come search for us." Chihiro then proceeded to turn away from you, and he tugged at Akira's arm to signal to him that they were leaving. Akira, although startled, immediately whirled around to follow after his friend. He managed to wave at you over his shoulder just before they disappeared around the corner. 

_'Silence. Sweet silence'_ , you thought. Your  eyes went back to the locked gym doors. With a final curse under your breath, you turned away from the gym and strode towards the main building. You figured you might as well try and figure out where your classroom was.

There was nothing you could do outside anymore, and you weren't particularly interested in checking out any other classrooms or the cafeteria. You figured you would simply eat outside, anyways, like you used to do at your old school.  

You would come back after school had ended to see if the gym was open. You blinked. Of course, you couldn't forget that your first practice was after class, either. Now that you remembered, you couldn't help the tingling feeling creeping into your hands. You want to hold a volleyball as soon as humanly possible. 

The bell sounded and you sighed.

'Humanly possible' seemed only to exist after class.

 

* * *

 

You were lost.

There was no other possibility. Why else hadn't you found your destination yet? A gym couldn't be that hard to spot, could it?

You groaned softly as you ran your hand over your face. Now you were almost wishing you had accepted Chihiro and Akira's offer.  _Almost._   But that was too late now. Not that if you could get the opportunity to ask them for help that you would actually ask them. 

"Shit", You cursed. Today seemed to be a good day for your sense of direction. You were usually good with that. You could orientate yourself around almost everywhere.

Your stopped walking when you came face to face with a dead end.

This was getting ridiculous. Where in the world were you? Were you even still in the same school?! "Couldn't they have planted a map?", You grumbled under your breath and ran a hand through your hair. "Ugh, fucking universe."

"Are you okay there?"

For the second time that day, you were startled by someone standing behind you. You turned around in one fell swoop, heels digging into the dirt beneath you and causing you to lose your balance for a small second. You stood straight immediately, however, and stared up at the male in front of you. "I'm fine", you said.

The other raised his eyebrows. He clearly did not believe your statement. "I thought I heard you cursing the universe, though?", He couldn't help the grin that snuck onto his lips, eyes twinkling slightly. Your eyes formed into an annoyed glare, but you said nothing. 

"You're lost, aren't you?", He said. You still said nothing. You didn't want to admit it. Wouldn't admitting it be the same as asking for help? He sighed, before asking: "Where are you heading?"

Now that was a question you could answer. "I was heading to the gym", You told him. "I'm new here and I want to get to practice..." 

His eyes lit up and he shifted closer to you, standing within your personal space. You leaned back a bit. You could feel the curiosity radiating off of the male. "What club?", He asked. "Volleyball", You answered simply. The grin on his face grew even wider than before.

"You're a new teammate!", He exclaimed happily, grabbing your wrist. You recoiled immediately. "Don't touch me", you said, threat rooted within your voice. 

He instantly let go of your wrist, holding both his hands over his head, wide open. "Sorry."

"It's fine", you mumbled, unconsciously rubbing your wrist a bit. "What are you so excited about, though?", You wondered out loud and met his eye. The other's grin returned full force at that. "I'm part of the volleyball club", he explained. "It's always exciting when we get new members."

He turned on his heels and started striding forwards, before stopping, looking over his shoulder and asking: "Are you coming? We're already late, you know." 

' _Oh._ '

"Uh, Yeah", you said and walked up to him. You didn't bother hurrying. Though you did want to get your hands on a volleyball as soon as possible. You marveled in the memory of the smooth, round ball in your hands and the light, fleeting touch it left when you tossed it. There was no other feeling in the world that could compare to it.

You lived for volleyball. Nothing got you as excited as the thought that you could play volleyball later. The only other thing you were passionate about was drawing. 

You faintly remembered some of your past classmates laughing at your choice of sport. It was only a few people, of course. Nothing a good volleyball to the face couldn't solve. A quick and easy solution. You had gotten in trouble with the teacher for it, but at least those people hadn't laughed at you after that.

Oh, the fear you saw in their eyes when you passed them the day after was still enough to make you chuckle to this day. You were eight back then.

You came to your senses when you suddenly noticed how far off you had gotten from the main building. With a quick glance over your shoulder, you estimated you were certainly a good hundred meters away from the school. Looking back in front of you, you saw the gym, or you assumed it was the gym.

"We're here!"

It was the gym, confirmed. 

Your eyes wandered over the exterior in wonder. This building was not as well maintained as the other one, nor was it anywhere near as big. You saw the paint was chipped and as you approached the door, you saw the slightest bit of rust forming. Now, it wasn't all that bad, it wasn't like the building was about to fall apart, but you had still not expected this. The other building had been so...  _Beautiful._  And this one was not.

Now, it wasn't like you could say that this building was falling half apart or something of sorts, it was just much less upstanding than the other one, and you could not help but wonder why. If Azurashi High was such a rich school, why weren't all its buildings well maintained?

The doors were slid open. The metal screeched as it slid over the ground and against each other.

"Oughta fix that door", you heard the other male mumbled. Wow, you didn't even know his name yet. No matter, you were sure you would find out soon. 

"Koizumi, you're late!", A voice from within the gym shouted. Well, that was sooner than expected.

Koizumi laughed slightly, nervously, and ran a had through his curly, ash blond hair. "Sorry coach", he said, "I was helping a new member find the way." The man -  who had previously been hidden from your view by Koizumi who still stood in front of you - came into your sight in between Koizumi's arms.

"A new member?", He spoke, a small smile stretching onto his lips as he met your gaze. "Welcome", he greeted you. You instantly felt relaxed. It was simply the vibe this man gave off, a comforting sort of feeling. Safe, for a lack of better words. 

"I am Chiba", He outstretched his hand and you took it, giving it a light shake. "Chiba Kaito. I am this team's coach."

"It's a pleasure to meet you", you said. For once, you meant it. This coach, unlike your former one, seemed to have potential. Potential, because you hadn't seen him coach yet. It was something you noticed immediately, however. And you could see that he was passionate about his job. Well, not  _exactly_. It was more of a hunch, but you were almost certain.

You were about to introduce yourself when the coach turned around to face those that had already started their warm-ups, some had even finished already. "Everyone, gather around", He called, one hand on his hip and the other at the corner of his lips. 

The squeaking of shoes and the thudding of balls abruptly came to a stop. In its place came the shuffling of feet, all moving towards on direction. You and Koizumi had also followed after the coach, who had taken a position closer to the net. 

"I think this is the perfect opportunity to get to know everyone's names", Chiba announced. "I had wanted to put it off to tomorrow, since not everyone was here, but it appears we are complete now."

He coughed slightly and continued, grin bright: "We have three new teammates. Let's have them introduce themselves first!" A slight cheer went through the gathered players, one of approval, you supposed.

One person raised his hand rather quickly at this. He stepped forwards. "I'm Maeda Kazuma. I'm in class 1-F." He then seemed to think a bit, contemplating what else he should say. He shrugged, smiled, and said: "I was a pinch server on my last team."

Chiba nodded as the team said their welcome to Kazuma. "And you?", he pointed at a tall boy, who stood a bit awkwardly on his feet. He jumped slightly when he was called out and sputtered a bit at first before he rambled an introduction: "I'm Hamano Takeshi, Class 1-B, Middle Blocker." He was obviously nervous, and he probably hated all the eyes directed at him at that moment.

You took it upon yourself to step slightly forward before the coach called you out. "My name is  ." You wanted to finish this quickly. Introductions never were your favorite thing to do. You thought they were dumb. Luckily, they wouldn't ask for your hobbies here. After all, it was quite obvious. "I'm in class 2-D. The position I play in is setter." 

You had discovered your love for the position after you had met a neighbour who had been playing volleyball as well. While you were five, he was sixteen. He taught you all the basics, and especially helped you improve your sets and tosses. Sadly, he moved away when you were seven. You hadn't seen him since and you sometimes wondered if he still played volleyball.

After his training, which you thought to be was the most useful and fun training you had ever had, you were more severe towards your coaches. Of course, your desire to strive forward and become better made you more criticizing as well.

The introduction of the rest of the team was quick and simple. I appeared the team had two middle blockers, one setter, one right wing spiker and one left wing spiker. You were almost surprised to see that there weren't more members, but then you thought that perhaps that was because the students of Azurashi thought their studies to be of more importance.

Well, not to you. What was important to you was volleyball. Studies came second. You had your priorities straight.

It was then that you noticed something you had failed to notice earlier: Chihiro and Akira. One was trying to get your attention by waving enthusiastically, just by his side as to not attract too much attention ( which left you wondering how you were even supposed to notice it ), while the other seemed to try to talk him out of doing so, before offering you a polite smile when he noticed you were looking at them. 

Akira's waving quickly stopped when he was informed that you were in fact looking at them and he sent you a bright grin. 

You ignored them in favor of listening to the coach. He gave simple instructions; You and Koizumi were supposed to dress as quickly as possible, and then you had to do a short warm-up session. After that you could join the others in their training. 

"This training will also serve to see at what level our newbies already are", Chiba smirked softly. He dismissed everyone afterwards, telling them to resume their training.

Unsure of where to go, you simply followed after Koizumi. Said male was walking towards the exit again. You idly wondered where their dressing rooms were. At your former school the dressing rooms had been inside of the gym, but that was probably because they rented the gymnasium - it was actually property of the town. 

The dressing rooms appeared to be at the backside of the gym. It was an extension to it, but it was clear that it wasn't exactly attached to the building. 

You walked in after Koizumi, taking the third door in the row of six. You didn't question why there were six rooms,  you figured you would find out sooner or later. 

The two of you stood in silence. An awkward one that seemed to stretch on for way too long. It was only ever so often disrupted by the sound of zippers zipping open and close. You were half-way into putting on your gym uniform - luckily you had received it during summer break, so you could wear it now instead of wearing a simple shirt and shorts - when you found a question slipping from your lips: "So... do you like it here?" 

Koizumi looked at you with mild surprise at the suddenness of the question, before nodding: "Yes."

"Nice", you replied and turned back to tying your shoelaces whilst you cursed your poor social skills. 

However, it seemed that Koizumi seized this opportunity to elaborate and really cast the awkwardness away, lifting to mood into something lighter. "The team is fun", he said, a grin stretching onto his face as he spoke about them "We're all good friends. Sure, we don't have a lot of members, but we're not half-bad, really." He looked at you and you could swear you saw a twinkle in his eyes, one which you couldn't immediately place "But we have potential, you can be sure about that."

A tad bit of excitement placed itself within you, making your skin tingle and making you feel all the more eager to play. "How's the coach?", you asked, now feeling enough at ease to ask more questions of your own.

"Coach? Oh, he's great", Koizumi spoke. He was getting more animated with every word that came out of his mouth. "He knows our individual strengths and weaknesses through and through and he always knows a way for us to improve. He really knows his stuff. He's also a really kind man!"

"I noticed", you said.

This seemed to make Koizumi positively beam. "I'm sure you'll fit right in here!", He chirped. His eyes flickered to the clock that hung in the far end of the room. "Oh shit", he said, starting to try and fumble on his kneepads. "We're gonna be even later at this rate."

You looked at the clock as well, then you started fastening your shoelaces at a record speed. Not exactly record speed, though, Koizumi was done at the same time as you and he hadn't even put on his kneepads when you'd started on your shoelaces. 

He then practically launched out of the dressing room, leaving you to gawk after him. "Hurry!", he'd thrown that over his shoulder quickly before he'd left you in the dust. Damn, was he fast!

You hurried towards the gym as well. You didn't want to miss any more practice than you already had. This was what you had craved for more than a month, you weren't about to miss it simply because your sense of direction decided to fail you that particular day!

You skidded to a halt, shoes squeaking against the shiny floorboards, and looked around to see where Koizumi had gone to. He wasn't that hard to find. You saw he was stretching already, close by the wall so that he wouldn't bother anyone else. 

" ", Chiba called out to you. You curiously looked at him and straightened your back a bit. "Yes?", you answered.  He smiled at you as he gave you a few small instructions. They were simple: You were going to stretch and do a few sit ups, then they were going to start doing the so called 'skill test' to see what you were good at. You would be starting with receives.

With a nod of acknowledgment, you left the coach and headed towards Koizumi, carefully avoiding a volleyball that had come flying your way. It went straight over your head. Had you not ducked, it would have been a beautiful receive. With your face.

"Hey", you said as you plopped down next to Koizumi "Thanks for leaving me, Asshat."

The other snorted slightly as he stretched to the toes on his left foot, his spine easily bending, showing just how flexible he was. "Sorry", he said, though you could clearly hear the amusement in his voice. You rolled your eyes at this, a small smirk upon your lips: "Sure."

 Warm ups were done pretty quickly. Stretching wasn't all that hard and while you disliked doing sit ups they weren't exactly difficult. You wondered if this was their every day warm up routine or if it was a shortened version of it due to you being so late. ' _Eh, I'll see tomorrow_ ', you shrugged off the thoughts as you rose to your feet.

You stood a bit lost at first. Were you supposed to inform Chiba so he could start the receiving practing or were you supposed to simply join the team in their practice until he said otherwise?

"Alright, team", Chiba called from the other side of the court, "Gather at the end of the court. We'll start with receiving." You met his gaze and felt a bit relieved. At least now you weren't supposed to initiate anything.

You jogged over to the gathering team, finding a spot somewhere in the middle of the row, though you would have rather stood at the end. A much more comfortable place. 

"I'm going to throw in the ball and you have to receive it. Simple as that", Chiba explained, tossing the Mikasa ball in his hand upwards. "First!", he yelled suddenly and threw in the ball. The first person ran up, and you looked in awe at the perfect receive he made. 

_'Who was he again?_ _'_ , you squinted your eyes slightly.  _'Kuroda.. something. Wasn't he the captain?'_  

Koizumi was probably right: the team did have potential. Especially if they were anything like the captain. If his leadership was as good as his receives, then this team would be fine. 

"Next!" 

You were shocked out of your thoughts. It was your turn. You ran forward, eyes on the ball. You placed yourself. Feet firmly on the ground, leaning forward. Shoulders hunched as you formed the platform, your hands curling into each other. The ball hit your flesh, brief but hard, before it flew away again, over the net. 

You heaved a sigh of relief. This one had been good. In general, you found that your receives were fine, but you had too little control over them. 

"Maeda, your receives are terrible!", you heard as you jogged to the back of the row again. "I know!", Maeda whined as he returned as well.

Overall, the receives of the team weren't too terrible. Some couldn't quite control theirs properly, like you, but that wasn't too bad. A bit more practice would solve that. Hamano Takeshi's receives were actually really good, which surprised you a bit, given his shy nature. For Maeda there seemed to be no hope.

Next up: tosses.

You had been waiting for this. You felt giddy, anticipation running through your veins. There was no doubt that you were a setter through and through. You hoped to prove just how good you were. Becoming a regular was your goal. You would work hard for that to come true. You were sure their regular setter was quite good, so you would have to surpass them.

Chiba gave instructions again: "This time you'll be working in pairs. The newbies will begin as setters, after that they'll be switching to hitting position." He clapped his hands together. "Hm, let's see..." His eyes roamed the tiny crowd before him. "Koizumi and  . You will go first." 

With a nod, the two of you moved to your assigned positions. Koizumi received the ball from Chiba and he threw it up once. He tossed to you and then rushed forward.

Your gaze was immediately on the ball. Time seemed to slow down a bit as your focus increased. You positioned your hands above your head and slightly bend your knees a bit more. The ball was soon in your hands. it was a fleeting meeting, however, as your fingers immediately curled outwards, your knees pushing themselves up for that little extra surge of speed, and the ball flew straight towards Koizumi's hands. He hit them almost unbelievably hard and the ball smacked down on the other end of the court.

The gym had grown silent. Everyone stared, awed at your actions.

Only Chiba seemed to have a clear mind. He was probably used to seeing things like this:  _Talent._  "Amazing,  ", he praised. "Keep that up and you'll become a regular in no time."

A proud feeling surged through you and you gave an excited nod.

"Alright", he laughed softly, "You guys can switch now."

As you switched positions with Koizumi, you felt that,  _yes_ , you would fit in here just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> • Azurashi High gets referred to as 'The Seals'. Why? Azurashi means seal, that's why.  
> • I decided to use ____ instead of things such as [ y/n ] ; [ L/n ] ; etc. , because I thought it would be easier to read. Now, you may wonder "how will I know if they are calling me by my first/last/nickname?" The answer is simple; you can choose. It's up to you to decide what you want to be called by in this fic.  
> Colours will also be put this way. Instead of " your [e/c] eyes" I will put " Your ___ eyes".  
> • I decided to place Azurashi in the Miyagi prefecture, Sendai, in the Aoba ward. I decided this by first deciding where to place Aobajousai ( the only information I found was that it was located in the Miyagi Prefecture ). The reason for this choice should be obvious; Aobajousai placed within the Aoba ward.  
> • In this fic, the reader is of average to shorter height ( around Hinata's height ). "Pourquoi?", you may ask. Because this was written for someone of that height.  
> • Take the survey! : https://survey.zohopublic.com/zs/Rgien4


End file.
